The Dragonfly
by mylullabyedelwiess
Summary: Blaine is recently widowed and headed for Afghanistan. Kurt is watching an old inn for a friend after a big fight with his boyfriend. The two meet for one night, and their lives are changed forever. Rating may change. Loosely based on Nights in Rodane.


As Blaine Anderson stepped out of his sleek, black rental car, he couldn't help but wonder how the beautiful Dragonfly Inn he had seen pictures of online was in any way related to the poor excuse of a building standing before him. His vision of pale green walls and a picturesque garden faded to three stories of peeling paint, rotting steps, and overgrown weeds. "Of course this is the only place to stay in Lima," he muttered to himself. He was stuck in the outrageously small town for the night. He popped the trunk and was heading to grab his bags when he stopped mid-step. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a wilted sunflower. A small, brunette girl's face flashed in his mind as an unwanted memory started reeling in his mind.

***start flashback***

"Daddy, are you coming to my show tonight?" Blaine looked down at his very worried looking six year old daughter, Rachel, who was starring as Annie later that evening.

"Of course, Baby! Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure. Momma said you were, but sometimes Momma forgets things," Blaine smiled at the thought of his beautiful wife of five years, Britney. Sometimes her naïve ways drove him mad, but he loved her optimistic outlook on life.

"Well of course I'm coming. I'll even bring you a dozen roses!"

"No! EVERYONE'S daddies get them roses. I want something unique like me," Blaine chuckled at her usage of the term unique even though she had no clue as to what it meant. He and Brit always called her their unique little princess.

"Like what?" Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment, and Blaine laughed internally at the gears churning in her eyes.

"Sunflowers! They are always prettier than roses anyway," Rachel said decisively.

"Sunflowers it is!"

***end flashback***

Blaine couldn't seem to draw his eyes from the slightly brown sunflower until he realized someone had been talking to him. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you were Blaine Anderson. I heard your car pulled up."

"Yes. I mean, yes I am," Blaine finally pulled his gaze away from the flower and turned to focus it on who he assumed was the woman who owned the Inn. As he turned to face the person, his eyes widened in surprise and his jaw fell open slightly. Standing before him was a lean man with porcelain skin. Even at the distance, he could see the man had clear blue eyes, but Blaine's gaze was immediately drawn to the man's unusually tight jeans. Blaine was contemplating how the man could get the pants on when he heard the high angelic voice again.

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Oh, yes. Right," Blaine mumbled as he blushed with guilt and embarrassment. He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head and quickly said, "Call me Blaine."

"Alright then, Blaine, I'm Kurt. Do you have any bags I can help with?"

"Umm, yes, here," Blaine was frustrated with himself. He couldn't seem to be able to get out a full sentence, so he just awkwardly gestured toward the trunk. Kurt strutted from the old porch as Blaine approached the back of the car. They grabbed the three bags, and started shuffling to the inn.

"Watch your step. I keep telling Quinn these old steps are a hazard to anyone who dares to try on walk on them. I nearly sprained my ankle my first time here," Kurt said in an attempt to fill the silence as he opened the front door to the lobby.

"Quinn?" Blaine asked as he side-stepped around rotten portions of the porch.

"She's the owner of this place. We both needed mini vacations from our lives, so I'm babysitting the Dragonfly for the weekend," Blaine followed Kurt through the front door. He looked around the shabby room. It wasn't exactly dirty, but the floral wallpaper and antique furniture did give it a certain rustic feel.

"That makes sense. The décor doesn't quite seem to match you," Blaine grinned as they shuffled through a light blue dining room with a long oak table big enough to hold twelve people. "At least what I've seen of you."

"Good Gaga, no! I've begged Quinn to let me redecorate the place a billion times, but she always says my style will scare away the few quests this place does attract," Blaine followed Kurt through a doorway to a short hallway. On one end of the hallway was the staircase up. Blaine caught a glimpse of a yellow kitchen on the other side.

As they started to ascend the stairs Kurt said, "Ok, as you saw, that was the lobby and dining room. The kitchen was at the end of that hallway. I figured it was pointless to force you to walk up two flights of stairs with no one else here, so I placed you in the nicest room on the second floor." Following the stairs was a dimly lit hallway. Kurt stopped in front of room number 3 and unlocked the door. The room was sea-foam green with an oak four-post bed, a matching dresser, and a bookcase full of worn out novels. A crack of salmon colored paint could be seen through a semi-opened door Blaine assumed belonged to the bathroom.

"Well it's… interesting," Blaine tried to say politely.

"It's absolutely horrific is what you really mean. However it was either this, or the pink room. Trust me, that room will have you clawing your eyes out in no time," Blaine laughed.

"Then I thank you for saving me the suffering."

"You're welcome!" Kurt said with a laugh. "By the way, are you eating out tonight? If you don't feel like driving, I'm making lobster tonight. You're welcome to join and save me from my solitude."

"That'd be great! Lobster is one of my favorites," Blaine said, thankful he wouldn't have to wonder around strange town looking for a decent meal.

"Ok, then. It should be ready around six-thirty," Kurt turned and headed for the door. Blaine took the opportunity to check out the taller man's tight pants from behind, but he quickly dismissed the thoughts as Britney's face popped up in his mind and the familiar guilty thoughts crept their way in. As he blushed, Kurt suddenly whipped back around, " I almost forgot the most important part of my script!"

"And that would be?"

Kurt smiled, "Welcome to the Dragonfly!"


End file.
